overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Olasird'arc Haylilyal
Olasird'arc Haylilyal (オラサーダルク＝ヘイリリアル) was the Dragon Lord that had plagued the Dwarf Kingdom of the Azerlisia Mountains. Appearance Olasird'arc Haylilyal was a frost dragon that looked like a large reptile. He possessed large wings, a tail, and had light blue colored scales. Personality Olasird'arc Haylilyal had a very high degree of pride and respect for his fellow frost dragons. This was shown when he treated his three wives with a certain respect and would listen to any advice they could provide him. In addition, he considered dragons to be beings that should put their power and strength above all else. It was to the extent of believing other beings were nothing but weaklings who needed to be conquered and put under their rule. Olasird'arc had a fatal flaw which leads to his death. This flaw was his draconic avarice for treasures, as it blinded him from the danger he was in when facing Ainz and demanding from the undead his valuables, much to the surprise of his son Hejinmal, who wondered why his father's instinct as one of the living did not warn him of his demise. Background Olasid'arc Haylilyal had dreams of ruling the Azerlisia Mountains. However, his only obstacle was the Frost Giant tribes. Seeing that the old ways of the dragons would not ensure his race's supremacy, he decided to build a Draconic Empire using his own blood and children. He organized his mates and children into a family unit to strengthen themselves and took Feo Berkana as the seat of their power. The western dwarven city of Feo Teiwaz was destroyed during a battle between himself and Munuinia Ilyslym, with the aftermath forcing the latter to become his concubine.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis When the United Quagoa Clans came to settle in the ruins of Feo Berkana, Olasid'arc allowed them to stay, as long they paid tribute in gold and gems. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Olasird'arc Haylilyal allowed the ruler of the Quagoa, Pe Riyuro to appear before him after the latter requested an audience. Pe Riyuro informed him that invaders, most likely Dwarves, were planning to attack Feo Berkana and he requested his aid to repel them. Olasird'arc hoped to use the Dwarves to open the vault of the royal palace. He also made up his mind to get rid of the Quagoa and enslave the Dwarves instead, deeming them to be a better species to use. After talking about the matter of aiding the Quagoa with his wives, he accepts Pe Riyuro's request in return for a huge tribute in gold and jewels. After a discussion with his wives, they decide to send Hejinmal to repel the enemy, since he was probably the best to negotiate with them. He was forced to go get him, however, as he had isolated himself in the library. After getting his son outside, the two came into an argument about him reading books all day instead of training his body. He claimed that if he wanted to see the world he should just leave. Hejinmal responded by saying that he wasn't strong enough to survive the dangers of the outside world, however, he claimed that he should have just focused on growing strong in the first place. He then informed him about a job he had for him, and that in one month he will be free to leave. After Hejinmal submitted to the enemy, he led them to the palace while Olasird'arc Haylilyal, along with his wives awaited them. Hejinmal introduced the invader as the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. However, his words were cut short by Olasird'arc, now furious with his son, screaming at him as if he had gone mad. When Ainz told him to submit to him, he initially insulted him by calling him a mere skeleton. However, after his eyes caught Ainz's equipment, he ordered him to surrender it if he wished to be forgiven. Ainz, on the other hand, had grown tired of the Frost Dragon Lord at this point and proceeded to insta-kill him using Grasp Heart. After Olasird'arc's death, Ainz had Yuri Alpha retrieve his body and freeze it solid on Nazarick's Fifth Floor to preserve it for later usage.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Abilities and Powers Being a dragon, Olasird'arc Haylilyal was a level 46 Dragon Lord. According to his son, Hejinmal, his father could cast three 3rd Tier spells, one of them being a flame resistance spell to make up for his racial weakness against fire. Monster Levels * Dragonling (10) * Young (10) * Adult (10) * Old (10) * Elder (5) * Ancient (1) Active * Freezing Breath Relationships Munuinia Ilyslym Munuinia was a former challenger to his territory. After defeating her in battle, she became his concubine. However, despite being his concubine she made it clear that she didn't like to be ordered around, even by him as shown when she threatened to cause irreparable damage when he tried to order her. Kilistran Denshusha Kilistran is one of the three concubine of Olasird'arc. He liked her for her twisted personality. Mianatalon Fuviness Mianatalon is one of the three concubine of Olasird'arc. She's the youngest of his concubines. Hejinmal Olasird'arc considered Hejinmal to be a weakling because he would rather waste time reading books than training himself. Because of this, he planned to kick him out in a month so he would do something for a change. In the end, Olasird'arc still hoped to see strength in the eyes of his son. Pe Riyuro Olasird'arc thought of Pe Riyuro and his race as servants. However, given the low level of technology the Quagoa possess as a whole, he even considered replacing them with the dwarves. Ainz Ooal Gown Olasird'arc first considered the Overlord to be nothing but a nuisance when they first met. He was promptly angered by Ainz's declaration that he should instead bow in submission, but having caught the scent of great value from Ainz's equipment, ordered Ainz to strip everything and beg for forgiveness. Ainz took no notice of it and instead killed the Dragon Lord with his favorite spell, Grasp Heart. Trivia * Based on the Character Sheet of Cure Elim Los Malvar, it can be deduced that the remaining ten levels in the "Etc." category shown from Olasird'arc Haylilyal's Character Sheet are most likely for "Old Dragon." * Olasird'arc Haylilyal had three wives and sixteen children. * Olasird'arc Haylilyal was the first Dragon Lord to be killed by Ainz Ooal Gown. * On "Maruyama's Governing Ranking" Olasird'arc is over Barbro and below Calca Bessarez. He is described as a ruler that puts himself first and that would be the most personally affluent monarch of the ranking.Overlord Volume 12 Author's Thoughts Quotes * (To himself): "Is it time to abandon the Quagoa? The Dwarves are more useful, in various ways." * (To himself): "I must increase the number of my offspring, and then subjugate the Frost Giants. Then, I can completely dominate this mountain range" * (To Hejinmal): "...I don't understand at all. Does learning these things make you strong? None of that matters if you don't become powerful." * (To Hejinmal): "It doesn't matter if you lock yourself up in your room until you lose your agility, but there's no point losing yourself in books. If you want to acquire knowledge, leave this place and travel the world." * (To Hejinmal): "Then why don't you die? You're being too foolish. Why not seek strength from the beginning? Once you're strong, you'll be feared even when you leave this place, no? Like me." * (To Ainz Ooal Gown):"This is the first time I have seen such treasure. If you want me to forgive your foolishness, then offer me your raiment, Skeleton." * (Olasird'arc last words): "You idiot! You’ve just thrown away the only chance you had to survive! No, I should kill you─" References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Frost Dragons Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Old Dragons Category:Elder Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Magic Casters Category:Dragon Lords Category:Legendary Figures